Wonderful World
by jana5
Summary: When a train ride turns into a disaster! Please R & R Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Bosco closed the door to his car, sticking the key in the ignition he tried to turn the engine over, but there was nothing.

"Don't do this to me!" he pleaded, again trying to start the engine. And yet again there was nothing.

"Son of a …" Popping the hood, he tried to figure out what was causing the problem. Being a police officer and not a mechanic he didn't really know what he was looking for. Sure he could check the plugs, battery, leads but anything more than the basics he was at a loss.

"Dammit!" slamming the hood closed, he resigned himself to getting the train to work.

x

Walking up the stairs to the platform he realised a train was standing at the station. Rushing up the rest of the stairs when he got to the stop he saw the doors close and the train pull away. He noticed a familiar face staring at him from within the train. He could only smirk back at her when he saw Faith laughing. Laughing because firstly he had missed the train, but more importantly he HAD to get the train. An experience she knew he wasn't going to enjoy!

Bosco waited for the next train, impatiently tapping his foot. Knowing yet again he was going to be late for his shift.

"Unbelievable" he muttered under his breath watching the array of people queuing for the next train.

Silently now, observing who he was going to have to share his journey to work with. He noticed a group of 'hommies' as he would put it, trying to look cool as a couple of ladies walked passed. Then there was the mother and her screaming kid. Bosco made a mental note not to get into the same carriage. He was already having a bad day; he didn't want a headache as well.

Minutes later the four-carriage train approached. Stepping forward ready, Bosco checked where the screaming kid was. The train wasn't going to be busy at this time in the afternoon; he was surely going to get a seat.

Boarding the train Bosco sat facing in the direction he was travelling, sitting at the window. The 'hommies' got on the same carriage, sitting the other end to the officer. Bosco felt relieved he had got on the right carriage without the screaming child. Well that was until he heard the whaling just behind him "Great!"

There were only a few others that had chosen to board the second carriage along. A businessman sat almost opposite Bosco, a young couple was between Bosco and the 'hommies'. Finally the screaming kid and his mother sat right behind him!

The train ride for Bosco was only twenty minutes but twenty minutes of hell with that screaming kid down his ear.

Bosco stared out the window. All sorts of nothingness running through his mind. Trying to ignore the mother's pleas for her son to be quiet. He heard the newspaper rustling as the businessman turned the page of the financial paper. And he was damn sure he could even hear the young couple kissing. Drifting off in a world of his own now; listening and feeling the vibrations of the train on its tracks.

What happened next happened in slow motion….

I see trees of green, red roses too 

_They're in bloom, for me and you _

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world…_

No one could have even guessed it was going to happen.

The carriage seemed to jump on the tracks, getting Bosco's attention immediately. Standing slightly he looked out the opposites side's window, he saw the tail end of freight train. The carriage jerked again sending Bosco back into his seat.

The nature of the impact having forced the train to derail, it was now going to be sent into a frenzy. The train had 'clipped' the back end of the freight and pushed it off track. The back two carriages managed to break away and remain on its wheels slowly coming to a stop. But the two front ones were not so lucky. They rolled. Sparks flew everywhere as they made a 360 across the eight lane tracks. A small saving grace was that there were no houses or other people in that area.

As the rest of the train took off without them, passengers in the back carriages watched in disbelief, realising how lucky they were. A couple of them frantically calling the emergency services for help.

The front carriages scrapped down the tracks; metal against metal. Finally coming to a halt. Smoke bellowing out from the front carriage.

x

Faith walked into the briefing room, knowing Bosco was going to be late she informed Swersky as she took her seat. Trying as she did not to laugh, she knew he was going to get written up for it, again!

"Faith you're on your own till that partner of yours gets here!" Swersky instructed "Edward you're down Lexington today".

There was a knock at the door and an officer stepped in "Sir, there's been a major accident on the Northern line, 2 carriages have derailed, they need people there asap!"

Acknowledging the officer, Swersky immediately went about reassigning his officers' duties.

Faith stood, eyes wide open "Lieu, Bosco could be on that train!"

x

The colours of the rainbow So pretty in the sky And smiles on the faces Of people going by I see friends in the street Saying how do you do And all they're really saying is I love you   
An eerie silence fell, electric cables outside the carriages, snapped in the wind. Smoke filled the air, inside the carriages was utter carnage. 

Amongst the twisted metal, were people. In the first carriage, the driver, six school children, and 3 adults, trapped as the fire began to spread. In the second, it was an absolute mess. The metal poles twisted and broken, seat cushions scattered around. Glass sprayed everywhere. Bodies for now littered the floor.

Bosco lay silent, blood oozing from a head wound. His body had come to a rest on the underside of one of the collapsed seats. He had several puncture wounds, where the broken poles had got him as the carriage rolled. His legs entangled with the metal frame.

The 'hommies' seemed to come off the best, all rising relatively okay. And making the sensibly choice of, getting the hell out of there! "Come on!" one of them instructed the couple that were sitting not far from them. Reaching out a hand to the woman, one of the young men helped the couple out of the nearest broken window. The man had sustained a broken arm, and the woman some bad cuts to her face and body.

Outside, the Fire trucks had arrived, "WE NEED TO GET THEM ALL CLEAR NOW!" Jimmy ordered, pointing to DK and Walsh to assist the young men and the couple out of the second carriage "AND GET THE HOSES ON THAT!"

Bosco groaned, slowly opening his eyes, he tried to move, but the excruciating pain that ran from his chest to his legs stopped him. He gagged as he tried to find a deep breath to calm himself. His lungs burned, his head hurt, his body throbbed! He had no idea what had just happened.

"Jimmy! JIMMY!" Faith screamed, trying to get the Fire Fighters attention.

"Hold on!" he yelled back before instructing the others to get inside and help the trapped out! "What is it?"

"Bosco!"

"I haven't seen him, he's probably annoying someone else" Jimmy laughed back.

"NO, Bosco could be in there!" Faith pointed to the mangled mess in front of them.

Jimmy looked back at her in shock "well if he is, we'll get him out" he didn't look back as he rushed over to DK and Walsh who were working at the second carriage.

The flames in the first carriage were being brought under control. The Fire fighters had managed to get all the occupants out. The only fatality so far was the driver. He didn't have a chance against the impact and fire. The others had a mixture of major smoke inhalation, burns, cuts, and broken limbs.

In the second carriage something was bugging Bosco, he couldn't quite think what it was.

As he lay, he could feel his pain go numb, he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"The boy!" he suddenly realised "hey! Where's your screaming" he tried to crane his neck to take a look but he was stuck in an awkward position.

"Are you ok?" Bosco heard a soft woman's voice ask.

He resisted saying 'does it look it' and replied "your boy, is your boy ok?"

"He's fine, a little shaken but his ok, I think he can't wait to see those Fire Engines" she tried to laugh but couldn't. She could see that Bosco was in a bad way. She had tried to remove bits from around him but without much success. "I'm going to get the paramedics, ok?"

Bosco would of felt happier if she said the Firemen but Paramedics, he was definitely in trouble.

"Wait" he gasped "the man, the man sitting opposite?"

Bosco could just about see the woman shake her head no. "He's erm" looking at her son, she chose her words carefully "he's not with us anymore"

Bosco tried to nod in understanding, but to make any sort of movement now, hurt like hell.

"Look, I'm going to get help" she said as she picked up her son and made her way to DK who was climbing into the carriage.

DK took hold of the mother "are you ok?"

"We're fine, there's two men trapped down there, one hasn't made it" she replied as she handed her son over to Walsh who was waiting just outside the carriage.

"Jimmy, we're gonna need cutters in here" DK requested.

"Coming" came the reply.

Faith stood and watched as the Fire Fighters entered the carriage, Bosco had to be in there.

Walking through the carriage, DK saw evidence of someone. The shoe sticking out was Boscos.

Picking up the empty shoe, DK called to Jimmy and shook his head "not here".

Jimmy moved further down the carriage, he was sure the mother had said the two men were in this area, and that's when he spotted one of them.

"Can you hear me?" Jimmy asked delicately taking a hold of a leg. There was no response, "Hey come on, say something"

"He's dead" a voice came from behind the fire fighter. Jimmy caught sight of the metal pole sticking out of the man's chest before he turned to see who had replied.

Glancing at DK for a second, the fire fighters both jumped into action, searching for the body the voice belonged to.

"BOSCO?" Jimmy called, moving the seat cushions out the way, and what pieces of debris he could.

"Here" came a weak cry.

Jimmy saw Bosco's eyes staring out from under the seat. "Damn how you get under there!" he moved in closer on the officer, seeing the blood run across his cheek "ok we're gonna get you out"

"She said she was getting paramedics" Bosco said, hoping someone was going to tell him he was ok.

"We'll get Kim in to check you out" Jimmy had already gestured to DK to get the paramedic, he could see Bosco had already lost a good amount of blood, and he didn't want to just yank he out of there if it was going to cause more problems. "Bosco, it looks like the metal frame has twisted around you and the seat itself is down on your chest, we're going have to take this slow ok"

"And I wondered why I felt like crap!" Bosco tried to laugh, but he found his strength couldn't take it. He drifted off.

"Bosco? Bosco! Stay with me!" Jimmy didn't get an answer as Bosco's head lulled to the side.

"KIM, COME ON!" Jimmy waved to Kim to hurry up; she was inside the carriage and was only feet away.

"Move Jimmy!" she snapped pushing her way to the officer.

"Bosco?" she pulled at his eyelids and shone her flashlight, using the same light she tried to get a look at the rest of his body. "Oh my God, Jimmy"

"What is it" Jimmy quickly asked.

Looking under the seat, she noticed part of the frame had gone into Bosco's side. Moving around she saw his right leg was broken; the bone from his shin had even torn through his pants.

"KIM?" Jimmy needed an answer.

Fear spread across her face, it wasn't looking good for the officer "He's stuck! The frames in his side, and his broken his right leg and they are both twisted round the metal, I can't get to them. I need stop the bleeding. He's lost a lot of blood already, you're gonna have to work quick, I need to get in there!"

"DK, let's move" Jimmy ordered, he was going to have to take it piece by piece but he was going to have to set a Guinness World Record doing it.

Kim moved as far to the side as she could to let the fire fighters do their job, but she wasn't going to leave Bosco's side. Not having much room she managed the best she could, setting up an IV and administering the necessary drugs! She brushed Bosco's brow with her thumb, when she heard him groan, just as Jimmy started cutting into the metal. "It's ok Bosco" she softly whispered.

x

Outside the atmosphere was tense; the majority of the injured had been sent to Mercy, there was only a couple of walking wounded left to go. Engine 56 had tackled the blaze and was making the area safe. It was going to be a huge clean up operation.

A small group of officers watched; as there was movement from within the second carriage, someone was being brought out.

Sully put his hand on Faiths shoulder, no one taking their eyes off the scene. Walsh still outside the carriage; took hold of the backboard that was presented to him. Manoeuvring it carefully for more hands to help with the load.

Ty gasped at seeing the body bag. Swersky patted his arm, turned to look at Faith and Sully and then made his way to find out.

Swersky looked up to Walsh, shaking his head "poor guy".

Swersky swallowed hard, "Bosco?"

Walsh nodded and replied, "he's still in there, he's stuck, they'll have him out as soon as they can"

"Is he?" Swersky questioned.

"He's not looking too good" Walsh sincerely confirmed.

Swersky smiled, dropped his head and walked back. "Bosco's in there, they're doing all they can" he said as he got within feet of the concerned officers.

Sully pulled Faith closer as Ty ran his hands over his head. Shock, concern, fear, spread across all their faces.

x

"Didn't work" Bosco muttered.

Kim looked down and saw him struggling to speak. "Don't talk Bosco, please, ok"

"Didn't work" he said again, not paying any attention.

"What didn't?" Kim knew his stubborn ass attitude, he wasn't going to listen to her, she might as well ask.

"My car" he replied.

"What?" Kim she said confused.

"My car" he coughed, "my car didn't work, I had to take the train"

"Don't think about it now" was the only thing she could think to say.

"I knew it was a bad idea" he winced as somewhere in his body protested against the effort he was using to talk.

"Bosco, are you ok" she questioned seeing him. Bosco raised his eyebrows. "I know stupid question" she smiled down at him.

"It hurts" he admitted.

"I'll give you a little more morphine" she again smiled at him, hoping he found comfort in her being there.

"How bad am I?" concern now on his face as he waited for an answer, "the truth!"

"Not good, the longer you're here, the longer you're bleeding out, but YOU ARE going to be alright. Jimmy is nearly done. We'll have you out in no time."

"You could of lied!" Bosco laughed, only to screw his face up again with pain.

Jimmy and DK were pulling away parts of the seat bit by bit, their fast pace getting them closer and closer to freeing Bosco.

"Nearly there!" Jimmy announced, as another piece of metal went crashing to the floor behind him.

"I knew I liked you Doherty!" Bosco grimaced.

"You owe me Boscorelli!" Jimmy laughed back.

"In your dreaaaaamssssss" Bosco didn't finish, he was out cold, the pain from his wounds and blood loss taking effect. Which was good now because Jimmy had to cut the last remaining pieces, one of which was still inside the officer.

Using specialist cutting equipment, Jimmy cut through the metal. Trying to cause the least amount of aggravation to the wound in Boscos side. Kim told him it would be best to leave any embedded metal in him, they could worry about taking that out in hospital. He just needed to be freed and gotten there.

Carefully removing the last piece, Jimmy stepped aside; he let Kim get to the rest of Bosco.

Assessing the wound to his side, bandaging where she needed, she made her patient stable enough to move. Bosco's breathing was shallow, he pulse was faint, and his skin was pale and clammy to the touch.

"LETS MOVE" Kim shouted as Bosco groaned being lifted on the backboard.

The fire fighters took up positions to carry the injured officer through the carriage and out to the waiting ambulance. Gently one by one they passed him on to the next person. The process seemed to take forever, but with the skill of the fire crew he was moving out of the carriage in no time. Kim with him every step of the way.

Jimmy stood and watched as Bosco was passed down the line, silently thanking the gods for helping him. He watched as he saw Walsh take a hold of the backboard and then he looked down to where Bosco had laid. Blood covered the floor of the train, smeared across it where Bosco was shifted onto the board. There seemed to be too much blood for one person to lose. Jimmy looked out and saw Bosco's fellow officers staring as he was brought to the bus. Their faces saying so much.

Faith started to make her way to the ambulance, as Kim suddenly dropped the bag she was carrying. Bosco had lost his pulse.

"Help me" Kim screamed to Carlos, both paramedics doing all they could to bring the officer back.

Everyone around them stopped, watching, waiting….

"WE GOT HIM" she yelled out, before pushing the gurney in the back of the bus.

Fear for now turned to relief as the doors closed on the ambulance, the lights flashed and the siren blasted.

The ambulance drove off…

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world! 

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything, and I probably got the words to the song wrong! **


	2. Chapter 2

NB Sorry it's taken so long, but I hope you like what I've done! Enjoy!

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, the dark scared night _

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

Watching the bus pull away, Bosco's colleagues and friends stood silent amongst the devastation, disbelieving that one of their own was fighting for his life.

Swersky dropped his head, his mind not fully accepting what had happened. Bosco was injured, and not even in the line of duty. Swersky remembered back to when Faith had told him Bosco was going to be late, and all he could think at the time was, how he was going to give him a long-winded lecture on time keeping.

"He can't…" Faith sobbed as Sully wrapped his arms around her.

"He's going to be ok, he's a fighter, you know that, HE knows that" Sully words did little to comfort the injured officer's partner. She knew how much Bosco detested the trains, and all the times he spent making fun of her for when she cursed about her fellow travelers 'I told you the train sucks' he would say, and that for now was the only words she could hear of him.

Jimmy covered his face with his hands, taking in a deep breath. "Jimmy you ok?" he heard DK ask.

"Yeah" he sighed removing his hands and wiping away a tear. "Come on lets get this cleared up" Jimmy glanced out of the carriage to see Sully walking with his arm around Faith to one of the squad cars, with Ty following not far behind. "I'm going to the hospital as soon as I can."

"Yes sir" Ty nodded at his Lieutenants request to keep him updated on Bosco's condition.

Ty was going with Sully and Faith to the hospital, Swersky was required to remain at the site until another senior officer could replace him, something that didn't sit well with him. He wanted to be there for his officer!

x

"BOSCO DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME, YOU HEAR ME!" Kim worked frantically in the back of the bus, Bosco was of course in an extremely bad way but he had an experienced paramedic on his side that wasn't going to give up. Kim kept a constant check on his vitals, he had lost a lot of blood and she could only hazard a guess at the extensive internal damage he had.

Bosco opened his eyes to a blurred vision of Kim peering down at him. "Hey" she said.

Bosco tried to speak, but could only mouth 'you shout too much'

Kim smiled "well if you think you're going anywhere other than Mercy, you've got another thing coming"

Bosco managed a small smile back, an effort that sent him adrift into darkness once again.

"Hurry up Carlos!" she called out.

"Two minutes" came the reply.

x

At the hospital, doctors and nurses were rushing around; Bosco had been brought in and rushed straight through to surgery. Every second of the Officer's life was now counted.

"Mary, where is he?" Sully quickly asked as he saw Proctor race pass.

"Surgery, give me a minute, I'll take you there myself" she called back, accepting Sully's nod as agreement.

Faith stood shell shocked, she saw the other people from the crash waiting in the area. "Why aren't they hurt" she began to question.

"Faith don't" Sully snapped, looking at the face of one of the parents whose child was in the first carriage.

"Look at them Sully, not a scratch, and Bosco, Bosco is.." Faith broke down just a Mary came back.

Sully gave a sympathetic 'sorry' to the parent and then guided a distraught Faith in the direction Mary was going.

x

The waiting area was cramped with people now, all waiting for news on Bosco. Faith, Sully and Ty were now joined by what seemed like the whole of the emergency service of the 55. Swersky managed to get away and was now sitting next to Kim, who had remained at Bosco's side throughout. Next to her was Jimmy, he's job done at the site he felt he had to be there, and Carlos was leaning against the wall by the door. Not one of them talking, but all thinking their own thoughts.

Swersky – _I've never met a bigger pain is the arse, how that boy makes it through the day sometimes is beyond me, I knew it would never be the job that got the better of him, but he'll be alright, hell he had better be, my lecture on time-keeping is not going to waste, you hear that Boscorelli!_

Faith - _Oh my God, Bosco please, don't die, I, I can't believe this has happened, I saw you, I saw you on the platform, I laughed at you, I'm sorry, I know you hate trains, I'm sorry, please don't, please God if you're listening don't let him die, please I need him, I'm sorry._

Sully – _I wish I could help you, I'm praying the doctors do their job if that helps, yeah that's right, I hope you make it, ha but you know what the good thing about this is, you have no idea I actually like you. _

Ty – _He should of called me, I would of picked him up, then we wouldn't be here, he wouldn't be in here, damn Bos you had better make it, I need you man._

Kim _– I should have tried harder, I should have got under the seat and stopped the bleeding to his leg, he'd lost too much, I tried my best, I just wish I tried harder. Remember Bosco you're going no where!_

Carlos – _I'm hungry, we're in for a long night, man these people should lighten up, Bosco is superman, he'll be fine. Joining me for another session of counseling next week no doubt. Jimmy looks upset, Kim too, I thought they hated him, Ty looks worried, Faith, Faith looks like she's going to explode, hope Sully's next to her when she does. I wonder where the coffee machine is around here?_

Jimmy – _no more stupid stunts, no practical jokes, you get better and we'll go for a beer, watch a game, instead of winding each other up, seeing you, like that, has made me think, we got to stop…_

Suddenly the door opened, anxious faces stared at the doctor as she walked in, hoping what she had to say was good news…

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_Yes I think to myself, what a wonderful world._

OH YEAH!

Smiles of relief spread throughout the room, Bosco had made it, he was going to be ok!


End file.
